Joven & Hermosa
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Esta esta historia es un One-Shot, Trata que Perla el personaje principal esta con preguntas sobre que ella esta envejeciendo, y que se pregunta si Blu la seguirá amando cada día que envejezca


**Joven & Hermosa.**

Una hermosa tarde en Rio De Janeiro, La selva llena de tranquilidad. En un pequeño lago se encontraba una hermosa ave, viendo su reflejo de cómo ah pasado el tiempo en ella, Sus plumas ya no son tan suaves como antes, su pico ya no era tan liso como antes ahora tiene unas cuantas grietas.. Exacto esa ave de ahí soy yo, Pensando como ha pasado el tiempo en mí cada día me pregunto ¿Hasta cuando seguiré perdiendo mi belleza de antes?. Ahora veo como mis hijos han crecido mis pequeñas hijas.. Ahora Sofía tiene 2 hermosos polluelos una hembra y un macho, Jasmine tiene 4 polluelos todos machos, Mi hijo Lisandro el solo se dedica a volar, conocer el mundo.

Mientras yo permanezco con Blu, Mi esposo viendo cómo pasa el tiempo en nosotros mas en mi..

Saben, ahora me encuentro en una depresión en mi misma, veo como Blu juega con sus nietos mientras yo pienso en lo mismo cada día.

-Eh visto el mundo, he hecho todo, ya tengo mi vida echa hijos, nietos, más bien ya soy abuela- Baje mi mirada para ver mis plumas que cada día se hacen más viejas.

-Recuerdo las calientes noches de verano a mediados de Julio-Subo mi mirada y te veo Blu, Jugando con nuestros nietos –Cuando nosotros éramos siempre fogosos- Susurre.

-Los días alocados, Las luces de la ciudad de Rio en la noche, La forma en que jugabas conmigo como si fuésemos niños- Acaricio mi ala y siento esas plumas tan ásperas ni tan suaves como antes.

Subo mi mirada veo mi reflejo en aquel lago te veo, mis ojos llorosos -¿Blu, Me seguirás amando aun cuando yo ya no siga siendo Joven y Hermosa?- Susurre mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas-

-¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando tenga solamente mi adolorida alma?- Me limpiaba mis lagrimas mientras te veía feliz sin preocupaciones solo.. Jugabas.

-Se que lo harás.. Se que lo harás.. Yo se que tu lo harás Blu- Susurre adolorida-

Me levante de ese lugar solitario donde me encontraba, volé hacia dónde estabas con los niños

Empezamos a jugar con ellos, yo te mire y me pregunte nuevamente en mi mente -¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando yo ya no siga siendo hermosa, Blu?- Me dije a mi misma en mi mente mientras tú cargabas a los niños

-He visto el mundo, Encenderse.. Como esta etapa de mi vida- Susurre mientras jugaba con mis nietos.

-Recuerdo las noches de primavera calientes, El Rock N' Roll, en la forma en que aprendiste a tocar para mí en tus shows, Todas esas maneras en las que empecé a conocerte, Tu bello rostro y tu alma electrizante..- Me dije en mi mente mientras me abrazabas con dulzura.

Mientras me abrazabas te mire con mis ojos Zafiro y me pregunte a mi misma -¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando yo ya no siga siendo Joven y Hermosa?- Me preguntaba demasiadas veces eso.. Te dije -Te quiero- Le dije el me correspondió con un "Yo aun mas "y una bella sonrisa.

-¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando tenga solamente mi adolorida alma?- Me volví a preguntar, soltándome de las alas de Blu yéndome a sentar con uno de los niños.

Fuiste de tras de mí, me abrazaste y cargaste en tus fuertes alas –Se que lo harás.. Sé que lo harás..Yo se que tu lo harás..-Sonreí inmensamente.

Me baje de tus alas para seguir jugando con los niños me dije -"Querido señor cuando yo muera, permítame traer a este gran compañero por favor" "¡Oh, esa elegancia!, ¡Oh ese cuerpo! ¡Ese rostro que me hace querer festejar! El es mi sol y me hace brillar como diamantes"- Termine de jugar con ellos y vinieron mis hijos por sus pequeños.. Dejándonos solos a Blu y A mí nuevamente..

-¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando yo ya no siga siendo Joven y Hermosa? ¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando tenga solamente mi adolorida alma?- Le dije a Blu mirándolo con mis ojos llorosos.

Blu quedo perplejo al escuchar esas preguntas, pero después reacciono me miro y me digo –No necesitas mi respuesta ni la información, porque prefiero vivir esa respuesta contigo- Después de que digo eso me cargo y beso tiernamente.

Después de acabar el lindo momento le dije tiernamente –Se que lo harás.. Se que lo harás.. Yo se que tu lo harás..- Al ver mi respuesta Blu me abrazo fuertemente pero sin lastimarme.

Los dos tomamos vuelo y nos fuimos en el camino de la eternidad..

**Juntos y con Amor..**


End file.
